


[podfic] it should be no surprise

by sylvermyth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: [podfic version] The surprise came when the projection of himself made to abandon Keith. Of course Shiro would never—maybe he didn’t agree with the reckless abandon with which Keith threw himself at the trial, but he would never abandon a teammate, least of all Keith, and it made something painful tear at his insides to see it. And then to see the way Keith’s resolve crumpled, in the face of that. That was another thing entirely. Shiro had been ready to abandon his mission of gaining the Blade’s alliance when it seemed Keith might truly die from their sordid trial. The revelation that Keith had Galra blood was nothing, in the face of almost losing him.





	[podfic] it should be no surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it should be no surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778630) by [sylvermyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth). 



> This is my first ever podfic, please be kind! I was kind of terrified doing this, and then I got really emotional while reading it and almost cried........

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-40252060/it-should-be-no-surprise) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [it should be no surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778630)

 **Length:** 11 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> come cry over sheith with me on [tumblr](http://sylvermyth.tumblr.com)


End file.
